Algunos cuentos
by Uncuervo
Summary: Una pequeña recopilación de ideas que se han convertido en cuentos; dedicados a personas que me han resultado importantes desde hace ya un tiempo. Te agradezco la lectura que hagas de ellos.
1. Hallada en un libro

**Hallada en un libro**

_A Montserrat, con cariño._

¿Qué hora es?

Tarde… no quiero saberlo – se levantó del diván – y no quiero verte mañana.

Nunca quieres verme mañana.

Esta vez es en serio.

Siempre es en serio – se revolvió entre la colcha y el terciopelo gastado – pero acabas por verme mañana.

Espió por el rabillo lo que la luz de la vela le concedió, la piel erizada, la espalda húmeda, luego se dio la vuelta y se cubrió el hombro que le dolía por el frío. La escuchó ponerse la ropa: de verdad no quiero verte mañana. Se aclaró la garganta sintiendo pesados los ojos.

Estás triste.

No oyó nada más. Se volvió a mirar cerrarse la puerta. Se había ido: se levantó y se fue.

Hermione abrió los ojos, se llevó la mano a la frente y miró el dosel, respiró con lentitud profunda: no vamos a ninguna parte: no vamos a hacer nada. Si las cosas seguían así, optaría por obedecer a la necesidad y decirle que estaba harta y él seguro que se reiría preguntándole qué era lo que le pasaba. Con aire de burla y mala sangre, sangresucia. ¿Pero por qué la miraba? Pensó en la lectura simultánea, imaginando que podía encontrarse con otra persona dentro de un libro si esa persona leía las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo que ella. Tal vez mirarse dentro de la hondura del mar negro o a la distancia del horizonte, brillando como plata cambiante a mirada, cruzar los ojos y sentir un relámpago en las venas y que todo sonara a interrogación: Hermione amaba las respuestas pero más las preguntas, que eran el origen de la inquietud y de las mismas respuestas. Al final éstas se reducían a una sola contestación, que lo que hacemos no es complicado pero se entrecruza con una misma y, si pensaba que era difícil ese entrecruzamiento de los actos y la persona, era mejor ya ni siquiera pensar en entrecruzar dos actos independientes uno de otro con dos personas que no sabía si dependían una de otra, de una dirección a otra sin regreso, por separado, o con boleto redondo, lo que querría decir que tal vez sí fuera posible la lectura simultánea y no sólo una idea desvelada, de las que salta la liebre del matojo cuando una está aburrida. Por eso habría puesto el libro al alcance de Draco y se había puesto contenta cuando no lo encontró en el lugar donde lo había dejado. El libro se llamaba Las partes de Deleite y consistía en una minuciosa descripción de un cuerpo o una ciudad, una mujer o un hombre, un algo que era tan total como el todo con todos sus pormenores; una predicción o una remembranza de las líneas de la espalda y el pecho, en suma una resta de cosas que una da por sentado tan fácil que, cuando se encuentra con un libro así, de inmediato se asombra por lo que ya no recordaba. Sólo había dos copias en la biblioteca, empastadas en color rojo: la que Hermione puso, con una nota apretada bajo el título, donde Draco la pudiera ver y la que a diario visitaba en el anaquel, del cual desterró un nido de arañas que se pensaban dueñas y señoras del polvo y las letras. No llevaba el libro a su habitación para no alimentar la más ligera sospecha, ni siquiera de la más rara coincidencia entre lo que pudiera leer el muchacho y lo que una lee fingiendo que es por pura curiosidad. Pero pasó el tiempo y después de seis meses nada. No podía encontrar a Draco en el libro -sospechaba que lo habría abandonado de inmediato- cuando se encerraba en la biblioteca y leía y releía las páginas, a veces en orden, a veces abriendo una al azar con la esperanza de. Dejó el libro en el estante, apurada porque Harry estaba cerca y la vería, y aceptó batirse en retirada frente a la paciente espera de las arañas, que no tardaron más que unas horas para reclamar lo que por derecho les pertenecía.

De verdad no quería verlo ese día. Nunca lo admitiría, pero cada vez que esgrimía su amenaza, él sentía como algo que caía de su garganta a algún lugar bajo su estómago, y entonces había que calmarse y recordar que las otras veces también había sido así, no morderse las uñas, esperar, esperar a que. Miraba el reloj del vestíbulo y quería salir corriendo a morirse por ella, a ir regando por los pasillos en la carrera el amor por ella, las ganas de volver a besarle entre las piernas y entre las cejas, esa necesidad que sienten los hombres cuando saben que no por tener a una mujer la han hecho suya. De verdad no quería verlo ese día, porque no había asomado las narices como las otras veces a la misma hora de la noche, con el aire entre culpable y ansioso de cada ocasión, para que él pudiera poner aquella sonrisa de satisfacción y seguridad que por dentro se le desmoronaba, pero es que tenía que fingir que todo estaba en su lugar, que siempre lo había estado, nadie duda de que uno es tan atractivo, tan irresistible, tan. Como si no se hubiera estado estrujando las manos y sintiendo ganas de llorar, como niño abandonado. Miró a la esquina por donde siempre aparecía: una sombra lamiendo la pared, a punto de dar la vuelta.

Hermione se negó a salir de su habitación en todo el día: se dedicó a repasar lecciones ya aprendidas de memoria, aburridas por la falta de novedad; un deseo bueno sería que las letras de repente bailaran, saltaran, cambiasen de lugar para formar nuevas palabras, y que ella pudiera meterse esas palabras a la boca y reordenar sus letras, inventar nuevas palabras, sonidos que la hicieran reír o llorar, o dejar de sentir la angustia encerrada en la boca del estómago; y si las palabras se reordenaran y fueran Las partes de Deleite las que se alinearan en el tratado de alquimia que la punta de su dedo deshilaba línea por línea, y si en esas nuevas ramas encontrara ella al pájaro huidizo que estaba buscando, Draco, a lo lejos leyendo como ella que una línea asciende por la espalda y esa línea describe cada vértebra y cada nervio, hasta perderse en la profundidad del cabello y dejar de ser línea para ser volumen, una hermosa cabeza tallada en la roca de cualquier estatua pasajera por el parque encantado de la ciudad que es cada pensamiento dentro de la mente de una, y si. ¿Por qué había dejado el libro? Alguna vez vio algo en el libro y dio un salto: entre una enredadera corriendo por el brazo de agua de la mujer de una avenida que terminaba en un arco triunfal con su flecha apuntando al cielo, mientras leía la descripción de una pierna que podría ser la suya o la de Draco, creyó encontrar una piel con matices rosados, apenas fue un momento, lo suficiente para tenerla durante un mes leyendo a cada minuto posible, a la espera, siempre a la espera. Fue el único vistazo de la otra persona que leía el libro, Draco había abandonado después de eso, las arañas reclamaban las páginas y Hermione pasó del espanto a la alegría, de la alegría a la angustia y de ahí a la duda, esquina con frustración y enojo, maldiciendo la estúpida creencia de que había algo así como la lectura simultánea, todo eso era un cuento, no podía ser cierto y aquella piel rosada y suave que creyó encontrar, que pensó ver entre las páginas de un modo inexplicable, acabó siendo una inocentada que su propia mente inquieta se había complacido en gastarle. ¿Cómo había dejado el libro? Entre imprecaciones a la mala suerte, a su mala cabeza, a su imposibilidad para hacerse con lo que quería, con quien quería. De nada servía la nota bajo el título, su letra apretada y de remates altos ¿qué decía la nota? Si tú quisieras, si un día lo decides, si no lo sabes, mírame: aquí estoy. El libro quedó en el estante y Hermione quiso no pensar más en ello, haciendo el esfuerzo después de un mes lo logró: no más libro, pero también no vamos a ninguna parte: no vamos a hacer nada. Se negó a salir de la habitación.

De la comisura de los labios escurrieron gotas de agua al diván, sobre el cual se morían de calor. Se colocó los lentes y abrió uno de los libros rojos del buró, leyó por enésima vez, Las partes de Deleite Si tú quisieras, si un día lo decides, si no lo sabes, mírame: aquí estoy. Dos dedos delgados le acariciaron la frente sin hacer caso de la cicatriz, haciéndolo volver a los ojos azules que temían al reloj.

Estás triste – puso su frente contra el cabello negro.

No puedo seguir haciéndole esto a Draco – contestó Pansy.


	2. Tus manos mi olor

**Mis manos tu olor**

Pero llega el día y un incendio inexplicable…

Francisco Alcaráz.

_A Adelheit, que no sabe pero es alguna voz_

Entre las hojas verdes olivo que comenzaban a secarse cayendo como parpadeos sobre las piedras desbastadas la conoció. O no, tal vez era que la había visto por primera vez con esos otros ojos que por un tiempo fueron suyos, los ojos que habían suplido la mirada corrupta de tantos años, ahora que los bandos podían ser olvidados con más facilidad, ahora que ahí afuera no había que ser de unos o de otros, si no eres de los míos eres mi enemigo y listo, sin medias tintas ni gama de grises entre el blanco y el negro, yin yang. Amargado por lo que recién había hecho, por dejarse llevar como se dejó, detenido entre los árboles crujientes quejándose por el viento que lloraba entre las ramas, como el arrepentimiento lloraba entre las grietas del alma de Draco, así nada más detenido, miró queriendo animarse a bajar por la vereda tan conocida y amiga de hacía sólo un año, bajar hasta el río que, ya se lo habían dicho antes los que aún lo querían un poco, ahora estaba seco y sucio. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahí, si no pensar en Hermione? Pero ahí estaba la vereda con su boca abierta y él no se atrevía a bajar por ella.

Malfoy sintió la necesidad un día cuando se cansó de vagar por las calles bailando con el dinero y con algo que no era aburrimiento, sino algo como un abandono de sí mismo, olvidado por todos ahora que no era enemigo de nadie, ahora que no era un niño ni un riesgo, ahora que las intrigas infantiles habían quedado atrás, sepultadas con el cuerpo del asesino que crió a su sombra a los que comían muerte, a los estúpidos crédulos que adoraron a Tom Riddle. Ahora Malfoy no importaba a casi nadie, y a quien sí, no le consideraba ya como un héroe trágico ni un alma atormentada, ni un valiente ni nada más que un muchacho que se había cortado el pelo, aguantado las burlas y puesto dos ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos claros. Sintió la necesidad cuando, caminando por una avenida ya sola, encontró a Granger despidiéndose a las prisas y sonrisas de Potter. Se quedó parado como sus esperanzas y Granger se acercó mirando al piso contenta, sin verlo a él, levantando la cabeza al pasar junto. La siguió con la mirada: tres pasos después Granger volvió como pensando que había visto un fantasma, como pensando no era él, con esa duda que teje nudos que nadie quiere deshacer. Se miraron después de años y no se encontraron tan parecidos a quienes eran al principio: ella más flaca, él un tanto más encorvado. Hola ¿eres tú?, la pregunta tonta, todo mundo es tú si se lo preguntas, corrección ¿eres Malfoy?, eso también lo soy, y listo, intercambio de cortesías, cómo te ha ido, has estado bien, qué ha sido de ti, qué ha sido de Potter y de Weasley, y tú qué tal, un qué tal algo desconfiado, Malfoy pensó que esa precaución era normal, pero estaba tan solo que tuvo buenos modos y mejores sonrisas que ya no eran de medio lado, sino una conciliación con el pasado que había hecho pedazos, tal vez nos volvamos a ver, sí, tal vez, cuídate Granger, y ella se congeló cuando lo oyó decir que había sido bueno encontrarla después de ese tiempo, cuando Malfoy emprendió la retirada un poco más encorvado y pensando en la cena a solas sin que ella adivinara nada, lo sintió lejano de un modo distinto, frío de otra manera que la de sus años más jóvenes y un poco tontos. No sintió que fuera el que fue, sino una sombra de sí mismo, un hombre que esperaba, no sabía qué, pero todavía esperaba, tal vez pronto dejaría de aguardar por eso que nunca llegaba.

Draco se sentó al pie de un árbol y se miró las manos, las palmas que no recuperaban su color, pálidas de tan tensas todavía, se pasó el dedo por las líneas pensando en una caricia que alguna vez supo dar, tal vez la caricia más profunda como alguna vez leyó, aquella que humedecía todo, todo lo incendiaba y era la muestra más sin palabras, más lenta de lo que no se puede decir pero que a uno lo inunda, ¿de qué lo inunda?, de ella, de mí, de ella en mí o yo en ella; de aquello que no se puede definir, a pesar de todos los siglos de poesía y de cavilar tan insensatamente lo que no tendría por qué ser razonado; ¿de qué me llenabas tú, Hermione, de qué materia me hacías y cómo ocupabas todo lo que yo soy? ¿cómo me abrazabas por fuera y me abrasabas por dentro, cómo me sentía tan todo lleno de ti? No sé qué era eso que me dabas porque no hay palabras o tal vez hay una sola que ya no quiero decirme ni siquiera en el pensamiento, pero era eso que yo veía en tu boca y que olía en tu espalda con sus pecas diminutas; sí, era eso, tenía que ser eso que yo sentía cuando tú enredabas tus pies con los míos y tu frente se topaba con mi boca, cuando yo dibujaba tu boca y nuestros dedos se cruzaban como danzando, se trenzaban como toda tú y todo yo; era esa ansiedad, tenía que serlo, de abrazarte completa por todos lados, de darte la más loca batalla por cada flanco y entrar en ti, en tu boca, entre tus ojos entre tus piernas por tus oídos y tu nariz, entrar por la fuerza que tienen los besos de madrugada sin ruido, los besos que son más blandos que el viento en las cortinas y más duros y más sólidos y demoledores que los gemidos de los hijos que ya no tuvimos. Ahí está la vereda y todo su camino donde ya se borraron tus pasos, mírala, ahí está la vereda hija de puta, mírala Hermione, no me atrevo a oír lo que tiene, lo que quiere decirme con su boca abierta como si quisiera tragarme, no quiero bajar por ella porque el río seguro que está seco ya, como me estoy secando yo, mírala Hermione, mírala.

Granger lo volvió a ver siempre en la otra esquina, con la apariencia de estar perdido más que vagando y se dio cuenta de que caminaba sin admitir que lo buscaba. Una vez lo distinguió mirando las flores de un aparador y sintió un pájaro asustado en el pecho, por si tal vez él pensaba comprar y luego. Después cruzando un puente caminó detrás de Malfoy sin que él la viera, le siguió los pasos queriendo leerle la espalda por si algún rastro de lo que traía en la cabeza se le resbalaba por los hombros y le decía que se acordaba de aquel tal vez nos volvamos a ver. No le insinuaría nada, pero lo pensaba con algo parecido al gozo de saberlo en camino. Después lo del río, ella se sentó en los escalones desgastados que el agua lamía y pintaba de verde; Malfoy permaneció quieto hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba y la atrapó con una mirada que se repitió después de ese día muchas veces. Se citaron sin hablar otra vez, cruzaron más la soledad de él con la duda de ella, que hasta hacía poco había pensado en Potter como su destino, aunque lo había buscado menos e ignorado sus llamadas por teléfono desde hacía semanas extrañas. A la tercera cita hicieron el amor después de beber café, inseguros uno del otro pero tranquilos de haber sudado con calma, con besos que sabían amargos y líquidos. Malfoy quedó encima de ella oliendo su aliento mezclado con un olor metálico, ella metida entre el cabello corto rubio que le hacía cosquillas en los ojos. Granger había gemido bajo a su oído, él no había hecho ningún ruido, la respiración no le había cambiado como si lo que habían dejado tirado en el piso lo hubiera estado esperando desde el encuentro en la calle y de nuevo al río, sentados en los escalones oyendo el agua y juntando hojitas al borde para que el viento las levantara y los mil barcos diminutos de Agamenón se precipitaran al abismo y a la distancia. No se veían a diario por acuerdo, por no hastiarse ni entregar todas las confianzas que los años dejados en la escuela les habían enseñado a guardar, a ni siquiera mostrar, no se puede condescender con el que siempre te ha humillado aunque tú lo puedas humillar ahora o él mismo se castigue, pero Malfoy parecía tan incapaz ya de castigar a nadie. Luego ocurrió lo de Potter.

La línea de siempre de las novelas nunca es cierta, entre las ramas siempre hay un ruido, un pájaro, un ulular de viento, crujidos o la hoja contra la hoja, no existe el bosque en el que ningún ruido alteraba la calma que grano a grano tejía la tensión hasta que el monstruo de los autores repetidos destrozaba a su víctima incapaz de huir por aquello de que siempre la niña en cuestión se rompe una pierna en su huida y el monstruo aunque camina lento la alcanza siempre siempre la encuentra, eso no existe porque estoy escuchando a lo lejos que alguien hace un ruido, algo como un ladrido que quiere ser mi nombre y sé que ya viene, tengo las manos rígidas, la sangre no les da su color. ¿Por qué no estoy temblando? Ah, Hermione, si hubiera visto, si sólo hubiera visto, pero es que tú no me dejaste y también estabas tan equivocada como yo que soy dado a los errores de cálculo, pero es que entre dos que se buscan de tal modo qué calculo va a servir, si nada es comprobable y no hay fórmula que valga, ni las mandalas vibrantes que tanto te gustaban nunca las acabé de entender. Es que nunca me dejaste ver que no era así y que no pasábamos de una temporada mientras te convencías de que ya habías hecho la obra de caridad y que el huérfano que metiste a tu cama de pronto tenía una madre y un padre, y nunca te diste cuenta de que no era eso, sino que estaba huérfano de sí mismo, pero es que claro que tenías que volver con él, o no, nunca te fuiste de él, no saliste de su casa, sólo abriste la ventana y dejaste que yo te espiara por entre las cortinas y de cuando en cuando me ofreciste agua en la dosis exacta para que siempre tuviera sed y volviera mientras tú estabas segura de que él. Draco sentado junto a la vereda suspiró mirándose las manos y luego a la vereda, imaginando ya el río de Hermione seco, puso la mano en la raíz del árbol para levantarse y casi no pudo sentir la rugosidad de la corteza, pero ya no importa, lo que importa es bajar al río seco y entender que en serio nunca me quisiste, que fue curiosidad, que fue Potter siempre y que yo no podía entender que estamos paralelos aunque yo creí que podíamos, que lo habíamos decidido y que tú me querías, Hermione, tengo tu olor en las palmas de mis manos.

A Granger le importaban las penas de los otros hasta cargarlas como propias, las guardaba hasta encontrarles frases lapidarias con las que cimbrar los dolores que cimentaban a todo el que se acercara, especialista en detectar los tumores de quienes le ponían su confianza y unas cuantas palabras de confesión entre las manos, y Potter le había puesto el diccionario en la planta de los pies, desesperado como estaba por hacerse notar por ella y ganarse algo del afecto que había visto de lejos aquella tarde cuando ella le besó la mejilla pero muy cerca de la esquina de la boca, la última vez que le pareció sincera y hasta tal vez una vocecita entusiasmada que no lo dejó dormir quince minutos tranquilo, Granger tan buena para redentora de las criaturas pobres criaturas de todos los días, si Potter pudiera le gritaría los momentos más encendidos de sus madrugadas pensándola pero no tenía el cuero para hacer esas cosas que sólo hacen los locos y esos a los que nada importa. La sacó de la tetería de la calle segunda una noche a las ocho y le dijo que no iba a soportar que tuviera tan poco para él, tan poco qué, no sabía pero era la miseria, la sobra de su cabello y de su mejilla, de su vereda que ya no iba para donde él y que parecía más bien ir tirando hacia el río. Granger la buena lloró dos lagrimitas y unas palabras, el amor es la muerte del yo, que a él le dieron el valor para decirle que si no iba a ser él, sin importar quién sí fuera a ser, al menos le diera lo que le debía. Malfoy la olió. No podía entender que ella. Y que él. Lástima fue lo que ella dijo y Malfoy se quiso quemar, o se quemó mientras corría y cada vez arrasaba más todo a su paso, corrió como un perro de madrugada, enloquecido queriendo que se acabaran las calles de un lado a otro, corriendo para apagar el fuego hasta que de frente al espejo las cicatrices lo hicieron otro que no parecía; y deseó que fuera ella quien se consumía en la carrera, lo temió, lo vio cuando el vientre de tres meses de Granger se lo reveló, le dijo que ahora sí, que listo, que remediado está lo que no tiene remedio y hasta que el año de su carrera en llamas le agotó la yesca del alma se derrumbó medio muerto y con los pies reventados y eso en el pecho, eso que le hacía torce la boca abierta y encorvarse más, mudo, sin un sonido y asustado porque tanto dolor guardado en tan poco corazón lo ahogaba hasta que ni un suspiro le brotaba; hasta entonces paró y sintió que lo que pudiera pasar ahora era ya sólo un pie de foto descolorido de lo que alguna vez le sucedió. Nunca se dijo la palabra porque no la necesitaba primero, y luego porque ya jamás supo pronunciarla sin encogerse sobre sí mismo. Y se convenció de que otro dormía en su lugar, que el lugar nunca fue suyo y que él nunca durmió. La vio con el niño en los brazos y todo se quebró.

El río está seco pero es que aún creía. Hermione, aún creía y por eso me siento en tu escalón para pensar en el agua lamiendo verde la piedra, verdemente tu escalón. Está lleno de basura y casi me da vergüenza que tú lo vieras y que pensaras que es como soy. Los oigo, viene, Hermione, el fondo de piedras y mierda del río soy yo. Tu nombre está como pegado a mis manos como tu olor.

Malfoy se tendió sobre la escalera oyendo perros. Como si los ladridos estuvieran en sus oídos, como si el año hiciera su estallido dentro de él y por todos lados, ladridos que eran su nombre, diciendo que Granger nunca, que él le creyó, que el río, que todo se quemó. Bajó la mano al hueco entre el árbol y el escalón y prendió los dedos al hilo, del hilo a la piel podrida. Sacó la mano y desató el cordón, las hojas aún sujetas al lomo del libro con su primer párrafo esperándolo: niño, corazón, eres como un arbolito que quiero por su sombra, porque lo riego yo y tus raíces son bracitos. Yo no te he regado bien, porque tus hojas se las lleva el aire pero aún espero. Aún espero. Yo seré yo a tu vuelta, pero seré nosotros si tú me perdonas, si entiendes como entiendo yo que la lástima me traiciona, que lo entendí, que soy tonta pero te quiero y que aún… niño, mi corazón.

Darse cuenta es descoyuntar los brazos ahora que tú estás, aún si callada. Potter lo dijo mejor, ahora que apreté el crujir de tu garganta, Hermione, hasta ahora que él lo guardó: el hijo es tuyo, Malfoy, ahora que ya han venido por mí, que tu nombre está como pegado a mis manos, como tu olor…


	3. Dos ciegos lejos

**Dos ciegos lejos**

Apenas fue un instante… un breve destello de luz.

Ismael Serrano.

_A Cinthya, porque siempre._

El camino que elegí es este, pensé que todo estaba decidido y que lo que pudiera tener de vida sería más como un vagar por un prado lleno de tumbas, un prado reseco y amarillo, rodeado de los vivos que no se atreverían nunca a seguir mis pasos. Todo resuelto, una especie de seguridad que significa conocer, porque el dolor aunque no deja de ser dolor sí se domina, se hace parte de uno si uno se niega a evadir, si te revuelcas en esa pena congelada hasta que te hiela la piel y ya no sientes nada más que de vez en cuando, en esos días en que sí te gana la borrachera, en que el whisky ya se ha acumulado y te descubres durmiendo en la cornisa de un puente a punto de caer, despiertas sabiendo que no habría mucha diferencia entre lo que está dormido en la cornisa y lo que estaría dormido en el piso allá a quince metros más abajo si te hubieras atrevido a. En esos días, sí, cuando ya con los ojos abiertos tienes la idea de que estabas esperando a uno que come muerte o que la muerte misma te coma, cuando quieres sentir como un gancho acariciándote la garganta, en esos días sí recuerdas lo que dejaste atrás y lo que pasó hace tres años en aquel claro del bosque, con la casa destruida en pedazos; cuando la viste por última vez desde que fue engañada, cuando pensaste que no volvería jamás a aparecer. Creí que nunca volvería a aparecer, pero es que…

Ron cruzó el puente y siguió el tumulto en el cual se dejaba hacer, sintiendo los hombros de la gente dirigirle los pasos, un muñeco sin cuerdas pero con hombros que le dijeran qué ruta se debe tomar para llegar a donde sea sin recordar desde dónde partió, sin que le interesara recordar. Ya no tenía el pelo tan largo, aunque la barba de tres días seguía en su lugar y le cruzaban la cabeza más canas venidas con los treinta y un años, los treinta y dos, se preguntó sabiendo que no iba a contestarse, que la respuesta era como querer cambiarse el traje negro brillante de tan usado o los ojos azules ahora apagados. Sin dinero para whisky y sin ánimos para conseguirlo se encontró en medio de mil cabezas que eran como un pensamiento enorme y complejísimo que él no podía entender pero que lo llevaba con los hombros, con los codos, con las miradas desconfiadas y molestas, el vagabundo, el borracho, el cazador fracasado aunque eso no lo pudiera saber nadie más que Ron, los hombros con sus espaldas lo detuvieron: levantó la mirada y el sol le dio en la cara, que cubrió con la mano y entonces vio la luz roja del semáforo que le indicaba al pensamiento complejo y grandísimo que dejaba de pensar por treinta segundos mientras las arterias de la ciudad se llenaban de hierro y llantas a gran velocidad, y entre toda esa gente al otro lado de la calle, unos ojos grandes y castaños que sólo podían ser los suyos.

¿Cómo era? Era linda, más de uno habría perdido el sueño por ella, en el Ministerio había muchos que la seguían siempre con la mirada, algún antiguo compañero alguna vez confesó que le gustaría robarla y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Pero ella sólo tenía ojos para un hombre que no estaba completo por haber perdido hacía años a la dueña de sus pasos, lo cual no impidió que una noche, no estoy seguro por la borrachera, la hubiera besado o acariciado, o todas esas cosas y de algún modo creo que ella tembló en medio de un abrazo que yo tenía pensado para otra. ¿Cómo era? Tenía el cabello rubio y corto, muy corto y unos ojos castaños enormes, enormes y un talle delgado y poco pecho, poco pero todo aquello que era su cuerpo compuesto por la armonía y caminaba con gracia, parecía brillar toda y brillar en sus ojos cuando le acaricié la mejilla, creo que también llegué a pellizcarle muy suave la nariz pequeñita. ¿Cómo era? Era ella, no había muchas definiciones a pesar de que me llegó a hastiar su fiesta, su celebración constante de la vida, su chispeante felicidad o era que yo estaba tan apagado y amargo que no quería saber que otra cosa era posible, que la vida no era caminar por el cementerio o pudiera ser que ella sí hubiese decidido entrar a los caminos entre las tumbas, entrar y hacer todo para sacarme de ahí, para desprenderme las manos de los muertos que salían de los agujeros y querían jalarme y llenarme la boca de tierra. ¿Cómo era?

No sé, no la supe ver.

Ella miraba la dirección en que los coches pasaban como exhalaciones de metal polvoriento que lanza destellos sucios del sol, Ron miraba hacia ella entre el movimiento del pensamiento enorme, ella apareciendo y desapareciendo mientras Ron pensaba que se había equivocado de persona, que no se lo confesaba pero la deseaba tanto que se la podía inventar ahí entre la agente y quedarse parado en la acera y que los hombros no lo llevaran más, que se equivocó pero más bien de calle de ciudad de mundo y que lo suyo estaba de nuevo en un lugar entre el sepulcro y la casa de locos, pero es que tal vez. La luz roja del semáforo incendiando la calle más que el sol que cada vez se hacía más alto y quemaba con más fuerza en las cabezas descubiertas del pensamiento complicadísimo, la luz roja como la cicatriz que Ron tenía guardada, una náusea de no haber bebido whisky, un mareo porque falta la comida, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que. Tenía el pelo un poco más largo y era rubio tanto como antes, y esos ojos castaños que si no hubiera estado dormido lo podrían haber despertado a ella a sí mismo, los mechones que se abrían hacia los lados enmarcando su rostro cruzado por ese otro mechón de su frente que ella apartó para poder mirar bien a los coches y al semáforo, rubio pájaro con las alas abiertas y en el pecho dos corazones castaños y una boquita apretada de impaciencia quizá, pero sin mirar a Ron que le buscó la cara y por qué no me mira, es que quizá no sea ella quien desapareció y nunca la volvió a ver sino que fui yo y no estoy aquí o me hice pensamiento porque ya morí hace no sé cuánto, no me di cuenta del momento en que morí, Ron preguntó y preguntó queriendo dirigirse a algún hombro compañero y guía que le dijera sí, es ella y eres tú, no estás muerto, estás tanto aquí como yo, que soy el hombro que te lleva y te empuja para que dejes de una buena vez de estar jodiendo con ese cuento, no sé qué hacer con mi vida ni a dónde ir después de que todos se fueron o yo los dejé, sí, esa es tu canción Ronald, sí, es ella Ronald, y tú podrías preguntarle si eres tú frente a sus ojos corazones castaños, preguntarle antes de que el pájaro rubio se pierda en el pensamiento y ahora sí, ahora sí nunca más.

Ella se metió dos veces a mi casa y no pude notarla, pero sé que cayó en mi cama y debajo mío y que yo no podía reconocerla cuando la cubrí con esa melena roja que era mía, cuando la enmarqué sobre el colchón con el pelo que aún no tenía canas, estaba tan asustada que no dijo, no dijo… Alguna vez supe que me esperaba y que no me perdonaría pero que no podía dejar de esperarme, que ella estaba enamorada aún a pesar de mí, que ella sí lo reconoció. Siempre hay una duda común a los hombres, cuántas mujeres en secreto habrán llorado por uno, cuántas se hicieron daño y cuántas se largaron para no verme más a la cara después de que yo no pude, no quise, no se me dio la gana, y uno siempre es el malo, el hijo de puta de la historia sin importar que. Y es que ellas parece que sí se levantan, que una vez que han tenido, que pudieron, que se acabó el juego de las adivinanzas, ella cayó en mi cama pero no pude verla y nunca nos dimos nada, a no ser que esa noche en esa borrachera, fuera ella quien temblaba y yo pensaba en otra cuya voz no me quedaba clara, era ella y fui yo quien la abrazaba, fui yo quien la besó y le acarició las mejillas y le dijo tantas cosas disparates al oído tal vez pensando en otro tiempo, casi seguro de que no pensaba en ella sino en otra, y ella lo creyó como suelen querer creerlo las personas a las que el enamorarse les vendió una esperanza, un resquicio, tal vez, y si es que él, y si acaso. Pero luego estaba Luna en quien tal vez sí pensaba o pensé en un tiempo, la otra mujer que sí recuerdo temblando clara y herida con una cicatriz desde los senos hasta la cadera del color de la leche, clara, y a pesar de todo también con ella pensaba en la otra, en la siempre ausente y dentro de mí. Tan clara. Pero esos ojos castaños, tiene que ser ella, más desilusionada y por eso más mía y de mi mundo, y si ahora pudiera meterse en el cementerio como esas dos veces meterse en mi casa, hoy yo no sería así, no. Tiene que ser ella y podré preguntarle si soy yo quien está frente a ella, a pesar de mí pueda ser que todavía me espere y nos demos cuenta de que aquí ahora.

Ron contenido por la luz roja y librándose del pensamiento de espaldas y hombros, la luz desvanecida que se tornó verde adelante. Ella no estaba, desapareció entre la gente y al segundo siguiente de nuevo consultando un teléfono o entrecerrando los ojos al polvo del sol, la calle, abiertos grandes y castaños al frente. Ronald caminó sin los hombros, la idea que arde en medio del pensamiento dormido de la ciudad con sus hombres y mujeres, algo asustado porque ella me vio, sin saber si aquello fue una pregunta o una afirmación. Desaparecida, sí, me vio y se fue cuando ese último reflejo me deslumbró, Ron miró hacia los lados porque ella estaba perdida o tal vez era él quien se había perdido por última vez, pero no, ahí está y se acerca, creo que es ella y que soy yo, Ron empujó a un hombro con su dueño y no escuchó el insulto que salió de cualquier boca, moviéndose un poco más ligero, menos cansado hacia ella que a la mitad de la calle lo encontró y levantó la mirada sin poder pasar alrededor de Ron, hombros encogidos y toda la mirada que nunca antes le dedicó.

¿Cómo estás? Cuánto tiempo, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

El sonrojo como el de años atrás y los ojos castaños muy abiertos y la prisa, los pasos a un lado, no soy yo, sé que no soy yo porque ella pasa a mi lado y entonces quién soy yo después de escuchar que perdone, está equivocado, por qué no me miraste aunque sea un poco más a ver si tal vez, y por qué no vuelves la mirada, Kayla, por qué no vuelves la mirada hacia atrás.


End file.
